Naruto, A new kind of lazy future!
by Missm94
Summary: Has Naruto finally find his home with the most laziest Ninjas in Konoha? Follow Naruto now with a family and new bestfriends and a brother.
1. Chapter 1 - Saved

**Chapter one**

This is the very first time I'm writing a fanfic, I have read them for years but never written my own. So I thought that I should at least try one time. Please give me a comment about what I did wrong and what I could do better. Thank you!

"Normal talk"

" _Thinking"_

" **Bijuu and Jutsus"**

A small boy ran through a village as fast as he could. If you looked hard you could see the tears streaming down his face but you could also see that looked terrified and sad. He was panting hard and running as fast as his 4 year old legs could but he could feel the burn in this thighs and calves. Behind him he could hear the villagers screaming foul words like demon and monster.

These were words that were normal to him he had heard them as long as he could remember. He took a sharp right turn and run toward what he thought looked like a water fall but his goal was the cave that was beside the water fall if he could reach the cave before the villagers saw him he could finally be saved from the people that was running after him.

"COME HERE YOU DEMON! WE HAVE TO AVENGE THE DEATH OF THE YONDAIME! THE DEMON HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE THAT WAS THE FINAL WISH OF THE YONDAIME!" The villagers stopped to look around but now they realized that they had lost the demon boy that they wanted to punish for the death of their former Hokage that were loved by all the villagers. 

The villagers looked around so they could try to find the boy they all hated. Then they heard a rumble in the wind and as some sort of blessing it started slowly to rain it started slow but it quickly grew in intensity and soon it was pouring down. The villagers quickly forgot the demon for now and turned around to find shelter in their home.

Naruto was panting hard when he finally reached the cave his clothes were soaked through and he was shivering in the cold weather that came with the rain. He was wearing a thin blue shirt with a spiral on the back and brown shorts that there were some holes in it. He was freezing and hungry but to afraid to go closer to the exit of the cave. _"I can't hear them, maybe they turned around when it started raining."_

He sat down in the cave and pulled his knees closer to his chest so he would feel a little more heat and finally the sob that had been stuck in this chest finally came free and he started crying. Many emotions were running trough him, sadness, anger and confusion. Why did the villagers hate him, he had always tried to be friendly to every person he met so why were these people hurting him and shunning him?

" _What did I do to deserve this? I just want to live I normal life, I want to walk in my village and feel safe. I want to be able to go in to a store without people screaming at me to get out. I want to feel the stares anymore, I just want peace."_ Naruto were crying hard now, the sobs came faster and faster and he could feel how tired he was but he was to afraid to sleep.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps coming from the exit of the cave. He tensed and started shaking. Naruto made himself as small as he could and stopped breathing to the person couldn't hear him. "Hello, is someone in here?" the voice whom were speaking were had a lazy tone to it. "I know someone is in here I can feel your chakra. Come out so I can see who you are?"

Naruto pressed his hand to his mouth so the person would not hear him breathing he closed his eyes and prayed that the person would not find him and if he did that he did not want to hurt him. "Hello!" the man spoke again and Naruto could hear he was closer. " _Don't find me, don't find me!"_ Naruto prayed frantic in his head. " I don't want to hurt you I promise, I just want to see who is on my property and it you are a treat to my family, clan and my deer."

Naruto slowly looked up as he heard what the man said, could he believe him or was he fooling Naruto so he would come out of hiding. Now he could see the shadow of the man and he saw that he was tall hand his hair was in a ponytail that was spiky and I kind of looked like a big pineapple. The mans name is Shikaku Nara clan head of the Nara clan. He is a man that may look rough on the outside with the two scars he has on his face but inside he's a gentle man that loves his child, wife and his clan.

Shikaku had been out to look over the deer's when he heard the shouts from the villagers so he knew exactly who was hiding in the cave at the end of his property. Shikaku felt sorry for the boy whom he new didn't deserve this treatment from the people in the village, this boy was a hero and a saver but no one would see it that way, although the shinobi whom were in his generation didn't hate the boy they still avoided him and treated him like he didn't exist but the younger generation whom thought that Naruto actually was the demon they all looked at him like he wasn't human.

Uzumaki Naruto held the strongest demon the kyuubi prisoned inside himself and the person whom sealed the kyuubi inside Naruto was The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and because of that the village and some shinobi thought that Naruto was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi that would someday destroy them. Naruto himself didn't know that he had the kyuubi inside of him because the current Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen had declared it a secret and anyone who uttered a word of it to Naruto or anyone in his generation were sent to prison and later executed. But even though the parents of Naruto's generation couldn't say to their children what they thought he was they still told their children to stay away from him and not to play with him because he was a troubled child.

So this boy is not only lonely he is also hated for something he himself does not understand. Shikaku knew that the civilian counsel and the Hokages advisors had not let any clan adopt Naruto even though some had wanted to. Like the Inuzuka Clan that whit their pack mentality had wanted to adopt and raise Naruto but they like everyone else had been denied something that Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head had not been happy about.

Shikaku walked closer towards Naruto with small and lazy steps so he didn't scare him. "Naruto, my name is Nara Shikaku, clan head of the Nara Clan I promise you that I don't want to hurt you and I understand that you must be cold and scared but I only want to help you." He could see Naruto flinch when he spoke his name so he stopped and went down on his knees and held out his hand towards him. "Naruto take my hand and I will take you home till my compound where my house is, I have a son in your age his name is Shikamaru and I think he will be happy to have another boy to play with."

Naruto looked up at Shikaku with big eyes filled with tears but when Shikaku looked back he could clearly see the flicker of hope in those sad eyes, hope that Shikaku would not hurt him like the other have. "Please don't hurt me" Naruto whispered so low that Shikaku almost didn't hear him. "It's alright Naruto, take my hand and I will bring you someplace safe and worm."

Naruto slowly reached for the hand that were so much bigger than his, the first thing he realized was that it was worm and so big that it dwarfed Naruto's own hand. Shikaku could feel that Naruto's small hand had finally taken his own so he slowly closed his own hand around Naruto's and gently tugged him so that he stood up. They looked at each other and Shikaku said "come with me Naruto". Naruto started to walk slowly after the Shikaku with his hand in his they slowly walked out of that cave and in to a future that would hopefully be better than the past he has had.

 _ **So this is my first fanfic and I hope that it has some potential. Please leave a comment to what I should work on in the future.**_

 _ **/ Missm94**_


	2. Chapter 2 - A long walk home

Chapter 2

 **Thank you for your kind comments!**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Bijuu and Jutsus"**

Nara Yoshino the wife to the Clan leader Nara Shikaku were standing in the kitchen about to cook dinner when she heard footsteps coming from the hall. She turned around and saw her husband walking in with a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong Shikaku? Has something happened to the deer's?" Yoshino put the pan down and went to Shikaku and looked him in the eyes. "Well, tell me what's wrong?"

Shikaku looked serious for a second but it was just a flicker so it might have been something else. "Yoshino" he said. "I found a boy in the cave at the end of our property. I'm just a **Kage Bunshin** the real me is on his way now with the boy." Yoshino stared at him with a shocked expression. "Shikaku what are you talking about! A boy in the cave? How did this boy end up there?!" Yoshino was shocked, how could a boy end up all the way up there? It's so long from the village that many don't actually walk that far from the village.

"Shikaku" Yoshino said. "Do you know the boy?" Shikaku looked at his wife and smiled a sad smile he could already see her mothering instincts coming to the surface. He knew his wife stilled grieved the child that they lost about 1 year ago and then to find out that Yoshino's body wouldn't be able to have more children was a hard blow for her. He knew she wanted more children and to not be able to have anymore was something she stilled grieved about.

"Yes" Shikaku said "I know the boy, the whole village know this boy. It's Uzumaki Naruto." Shikaku looked at Yoshino to see her reaction to the name but she only gasped an looked shocked. "Uzumaki Naruto, you mean…." "Yes Yoshino, the Yondaime Hokage's son. The one every civilian and younger generation thinks is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi." Yoshino just looked shocked but that soon turned to anger towards those ignorant civilian and also the shinobi whom were all idiots if you asked her. Yoshino turned around and walked in to the kitchen to begin dinner but she made a mental note to set one more plate and then to make the bed in the bedroom next to Shikamaru's.

The real Shikaku was walking slowly with Naruto's hand in his. He felt Naruto slow down and stopped to look at him. "What is it Naruto?" He could see that Naruto was looking at something hand followed his line of sight to see a baby fawn and the fawns mother. The fawn could not be more than 6 months maybe so the fawn was part of the baby fawns that was born this summer. "It's beautiful right?" Shikaku asked. Naruto looked up at him and just nodded than started slowly walking away from the fawn and it's mother. Shikaku could feel that Naruto stumbled a little so he looked down again and could see that this boy was tired and dead on his feet.

Shikaku stopped and knelt down to Naruto's level, he looked him in the eye and asked "do you want me to carry you Naruto? I can see that you are tired." Naruto looked down at the ground and gave Shikaku a small nod. Shikaku gave Naruto a smile and put his hands under his arms and lifted him to his chest. Naruto immediately snuggled into the fur vest that he wore. Shikaku tightened his arms around Naruto and in silence started to walk once again.

They walked for awhile and soon Shikaku could see the roof of his house then he could see the porch they had in the back of the house and the sliding door was still open just a bit so it would be easy to walk inside even with Naruto in his arms. Then when he looked a little closer he could see a small person sitting and waiting on the porch, and it could only be on person that would wait for him, his son Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto suddenly tensed and Shikaku understood that he too must have seen Shikamaru. He tightened his hold on Naruto and said. "It's alright Naruto, that's my son that I told you about, he is harmless and will be too lazy to do anything else that stare at you. He is like me in that way. You know all Nara's are lazy except my wife of course and she would definitely slap me on my head if she heard me talk like this." Naruto looked at Shikamaru again but this time with curiosity instead of fear and nervousness.

"Will he play with me?" Naruto asked. "because no one ever wants to play with me, they all just push and chase me away." Naruto looked at Shikaku with hope in his eyes that he would finally have someone that would play with him all those games that looked so fun. He often watched the children in the park play and it always looked so fun but no one ever asked if he wanted to play with them. "Yes Naruto" Shikaku said. "I promise you that Shikamaru will play with you. He may be a little lazy at first and say that playing in troublesome but he will play with you like a friend should." Naruto smiled at that word "troublesome" that was one funny word and Naruto had never heard it before. Little did he know that this word was one word he would hear quite often in his life.

Shikamaru was sitting on the porch to wait for his father. His mom had told him about the boy that would for now stay with them. Shikamaru could remember a boy that always looked sad even though he was on the playground were all children were happy. He could also remember that he never played he just looked sad and looked at the other children as they played. Shikamaru never though much about it but now he wondered if it was the same boy that he could now see in his father's arms walking towards him.

He raised himself up and started to walk towards his father and the boy in his arms. "Shikamaru" his father called. "What are you doing outside in this cold? You mother will whack me in the head if you get a cold because you were outside waiting for me. Don't you love me Shikamaru? Do you want your mother to hit you poor father?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and just said one word "troublesome" and turned around and walked inside again but stopped when he was right inside the house and turned around still with his raised eyebrow and swiped with his arm like he was going to bow and asked " is this better?" and all he got in return from his father was a similar gesture with his own eyebrow and then "troublesome kids" in a low voice so only Naruto could hear him.

Naruto looked between the boy and his father, the boy looked like a copy of his father with the same lazy expression and the hair that till to Naruto looked like a pineapple. He stared at the two and started to giggle. Shikaku looked surprised at Naruto. "What are you giggling about?" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru and said "pineapple boy" then he pointed to Shikaku and said "pineapple man." Shikamaru looked shocked at the nickname the boy just gave him then his eyebrow started to twitch. "Who are you calling a pineapple boy you you… God I don't even know what to call you, but you mark my word I will figure one out.!" Then he huffed an walked inside again.

Shikaku also started to laugh at the nickname Naruto just spitted out. No one had ever dared to call him that so it were amusing that a 4 year old had the guts to do it to his face. "Well" he said. "I don't think Shikamaru has ever been that shocked by one word before. So… good one Naruto" Naruto looked at Shikaku and saw that he to was smiling. Naruto smiled back and laid his head on the Clan leaders shoulder as Shikaku took the first step inside what would become Naruto's first real home, and for now the only thing he felt was nervousness but also a happiness that he had never known before. His last though before Shikaku took the first step inside his house was that this could be the safe place he has been looking for his entire life.

 **/ Missm94**


	3. Chapter 3 - A new family

Chapter 3

 **I Just want to say thanks to the nice comments.**

 **And also say thay I sadly do not own Naruto or any characters of the series and manga.**

 **If i create my own characters I will write it clearly so you know.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Bijuu and Jutsus"**

When Naruto first got a look to what he hoped in his mind would be his new home (even though he didn't voice that hope out laud.) Naruto looked around at the room he was in, the room it self was sparsely furnished is had a calm feeling to it, and in the middle of the room he could se a board with pieces on them it looked to Naruto like some game. Beside the board were their a long candle stick and behind on the wall he could see deer's that had been painted on. All in all to Naruto the room was beautiful but mostly just very calming.

Both Shikamaru and his father could see Naruto taking in every detail of their shoogi room as he and his father called it. This room was their own just his and his father's it had always been that way, even his mother barley stepped her foot in this room and if she did it was only to clean. He could see that Naruto looked closely on the shoogi board and Shikamaru perked up and started thinking that maybe he had found someone he could play with (and beat) because he had never beaten his father in shoogi and for him that was very troublesome and irritating.

"Do you know this game?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as he looked at the boys face, as he looked at Naruto he took in his face and tilted his head to the side a bit and started intensely to stare at the boy. _"Hmm.. He has a round face, and with those soft blue eyes and that round face he kind of looks a little feminine… huhuhaha… this is something I can work with."_ Shikamaru started to cackle inside with glee to so many new potential nickname for the now feminine boy. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and quickly shook his head no. "Well" Shikamaru said. "I will teach you even tough is sounds like a troublesome thing to do."

Shikaku looked at Shikamaru with pride, his son were to smart for his own good. He somehow new that Shikaku and his mother were going to let Naruto stay here and with those words Shikaku knew that his son had just given him his blessing to let the boy stay and hopefully be apart of their family. Shikaku looked down at Naruto who now again snuggled in to his soft vest and Shikaku had to say that the boy looked kind of cute all snuggled in. "Naruto" he said, so he would get the boys attention and when he had it he said " That's Shikamaru my son, Shikamaru meet Naruto." The boys looked at each other and both said "Hi" at the same time. "Come" Shikaku said "you mother is making dinner and we cannot be late." Shikaku with Naruto in his arms took Shikamaru hand and walked with the boys towards the kitchen were his wife was.

* * *

Yoshino had just finished making dinner, even though she didn't need to she was kind of nervous. _"what if he doesn't like my food, what if he has allergies and I accidently kill him or something."_ Yoshino started to look at the table where the food were all plated up. She made some of everything. On the table you could see some ramen, riceballs, fried rice, sushi, tonkatsu, tempura and some other things. She knew Shikaku and Shikamaru would eat, even though both of them were to damn lazy to cook their own meals but in the end that didn't stop them from loving food. (not the Akimichi way, but in their own way.) So lucky for those two Yoshino actually liked cooking so it all worked out in the end. Yoshino was so busy in her mind that she didn't hear when Shikaku and the boys came in to the kitchen.

"Oka-san?" Shikamaru said as he tried to get his mothers attention. "Oka-san" Shikamaru said again a little louder, but still his mother just stared at the food and looked deep in thought. "OKA-SAN!" Shikamaru yelled and finally his mother jerked awake from her thoughts and looked at her son. "Oh, Shikamaru, I'm so sorry I didn't hear you." Now she also saw Shikaku with a boy in his arms. She looked at Shikaku and smile "Hello lazy husband" she said with a smile on her face. Shikaku still looked lazy but if you looked in his eyes you could se the laughter and love there. "Hello my hyper wife." He said back with a laugher in his voice. They looked at each other and got lost in each other eyes, even though Yoshino was the dominant who always ordered Shikaku around in the house she knew Shikaku only aloud in because he was to lazy to care on way or another and it suited him better when she run the house instead of him trying and failing.

They stopped looking at each other when they heard a gagging noise that came from their son who looked green in disgust at them. "Please to god can you stop looking all lovey dovey it's killing me." Shikamaru said as he looked at them with a lazy but still disgusted face. "If you are going to be all lovely towards each other go to the other room or something so I don't have to see you." Shikaku looked at his son and laughed a quiet laugh. "Sorry son." He said even though Shikamaru knew he wasn't sorry at all. "Troublesome parents."

Yoshino stared at Shikamaru as her eyebrow started to twitch, so out of no where she produced a wooden spoon and smacked Shikamaru gently over the head. "Well if you don't want to see just turn away then, I can do what I want to in my own house you know." Shikamaru rubbed is head and snorted at his mother. Yoshino turned away from her son to look at Naruto who now had turned his head so he could look at mother and son as they argued. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at them and he to now wanted a mother to argue with and then a mother who would take care of him.

"Hello Naruto" Yoshino said with a gentle smile on her face. Naruto looked at her and said a small "hi" in return. Yoshino could see that Naruto was comfortable in her husbands arm and decided not to force him to let go of him when she could see that Naruto was not ready to let go. _"This boy deserves a family, he deserves to have parents to protect him and love him. I know Kushina and Minato would have loved him with all there might and if I can love this boy just a fraction of that love then I know his life will be better. This is what I can do for my friends, I can love their son like he is my own."_

"Shikaku why don't you take Naruto and give him a bath and then give him some new clothes, you can take some from Shikamaru's room." Yoshino told her husband. "And Shikamaru you can help me with the last of the meal, thank you." Shikamaru just sighed and started to walk towards the table where there already were a lot of different foods but apparently his mother wanted to impress Naruto with her cooking because he could see a lot more was stored on the stove and other places around the kitchen.

* * *

Shikaku took Naruto to the bathroom so he could give him a bath and some clean clothes. He walked in the hallway to Shikamaru's room to get some clothes. Shikamaru had decided when he was 3 years old that he was big enough to sleep on his own because sleeping with his parents was to troublesome in his opinion. So Yoshino and him had decided in return to give Shikamaru the room next to theirs and then they put a door in so the two rooms connected with each other so that Yoshino could have some peace of mind.

Shikaku got some clothes from Shikamaru's room and then went in to the bathroom that was on the opposite side of his and Yoshino's room. The bathroom was an ordinary size with a bath/shower, toilet and a basin to wash ones hands in. He put Naruto in the toilet so he could get the bath running. "So Naruto, do you like to bathe?" Naruto looked at Shikaku and shrugged his shoulders. "When I lived in the orphanage they just put me in a cold shower to hose me off, so I don't know if I like to bathe." Naruto looked down like he was embarrassed of himself.

Shikaku was angry now, he knew he couldn't show his anger to Naruto without Naruto starting to fear him, but he hated the villages now even more. How could someone do this to a child, to throw him in a shower and hose him off like some kind of animal. He took some deep breaths to calm himself then turned to Naruto. "Well how about we get out of those clothes and clean you up huh?"

Shikaku helped Naruto to get in the bath then helped clean him but mostly just let him be on his own.

* * *

At the same time Shikaku were giving Naruto a bath so had Yoshino just finished all the food she had prepared with Shikamaru's help of course. She decided to talk to Shikamaru about were Naruto could sleep. "Shikamaru, is it alright with you if Naruto sleeps in your room tonight. I thought we could bring in an extra futon that he can sleep on." Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders and said "sure". Now that Shikamaru was thinking about it having someone else to sleep in his room with him would be kind of fun, even though Shikamaru was only 4 years old he still knew about the baby his mother had lost about a year ago so with Naruto in the house it would be like having a sibling which appealed to Shikamaru a lot.

He watched his mother drag another futon in to his room so he decided to help her by putting away some toys that were in the way. They became ready at the same time as Naruto and Shikaku so they met in the hallway. Naruto were wearing some black pant and a green top that were Shikamaru's. His sun blond hair were wet and tousled but at least now he looked warm which he was.

Naruto for the first time in his life felt clean and warm his clothes that he had borrowed from Shikamaru were warm and soft and he felt good for the first time in a long time.

Yoshino could see a clean glow to Naruto and his cheeks had pinked after his bath and he looked do damn cute. They all wandered to the kitchen an Shikaku sat Naruto down beside Shikamaru and took Naruto's plate but stopped and asked "Naruto what du you like? Do you know if you are allergic to anything?" Naruto looked at the food then at Shikaku and shook his head. "No I don't think I am allergic to anything."

Shikaku looked at Yoshino in question. "Just stay away from the shrimp, nuts and stuff like that, give him some ramen, and meat and some rice I think that will be safe. You should talk to the Hokage in the morning about stuff like that." Yoshino said to her husband.

Shikaku agreed with her and gave Naruto a little of everything. They all ate with gusto especially Naruto who ate a lot of food, but as soon as they all had finished Yoshino could see that Naruto was really tired.

Yoshino stood up and went to Shikamaru and Naruto and took both there hands, "come on boys it's time for bed." Shikamaru and Naruto took her hand and went with her to Shikamaru's room. The room was a normal size room with toys and other stuff, and two futons on the floor. Yoshino helped them change into some pajamas and tucked both boys in. "So" she said "Now Naruto my and Shikaku's room is right trough that door and you can come in anytime you want. Okej?" Naruto nodded his head but he was almost half asleep and Yoshino hoped he would sleep through the night.

Yoshino gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and turned around as she heard Shikaku walk in, he too bent down to kiss both boys. "Goodnight Shikamaru, goodnight Naruto." Shikaku took his wife's hand and led her though the door in to their own bedroom. They both took their clothes of and Yoshino put a nightgown on and Shikaku some sleep pants. They looked at each other and slipped in to bed, Yoshino slipped closer to Shikaku whom put his arms around her like they always did. Shikaku put his hand in Yoshino's hair and kissed her with all the love he could muster and Yoshino gladly returned the feeling. Yoshino laid in Shikaku's arms as they fell asleep.

In Shikamaru's room Naruto was asleep and dreamt about his hopefully new family. He could see himself and Shikamaru running in the forest with the deer's, and as both boy's turned around with happy smiles on their faces they could see Shikaku and Yoshino waving from the porch while holding each other and looking happy.

 **/ Missm94**


	4. Chapter 4 - Family and Hiruzen

Chapter 3

 **Hello, so** **I though I would try at least one chapter a week, maybe two depending how much school work I have that week. But one a week is guaranteed so I hope you like my future chapters. Thank you for your nice comments it really makes me want to write more.**

" **Jutsus and Bijuu"**

" _Thinking"_

"Normal Talk"

* * *

Shikamaru was the first one to wake in the morning, he rolled around and looked at Naruto who laid in some kind of starfish position with his mouth opened. Shikamaru saw that the boy were in a deep sleep and didn't want to wake him. He threw the covers away from him and crept silently out of the room.

He went to the kitchen to grab some leftover rice balls from yesterday's meal. He took to rice balls and went out to the front yard to his cloud watching place, on his way their he met some clan members whom all nodded in respect at him. When he came to his cloud watching place he sat down and started to eat his rice balls as he watch the clouds slowly move by. Cloud watching was a favorite pass time of his because while watching the clouds he could think about his problems at the same time.

Shikamaru was startled out of his mind when he heard his father moving to sit beside him. "Otosan" Shikamaru said as he felt his father's hand in his hair as he ruffled his hair. "Hello Shikamaru." Shikaku said " did you sleep well?"

"Yes" said Shikamaru. "I always sleep well, you know me Otosan, to sleep is my favorite thing to do." Shikaku looked with laughter in his eyes at his son that really were just like himself. Shikamaru did both look like him but he also acted like him much to his moms displeasure. "And Naruto did he sleep all night to?" Shikamaru just nodded his head at his fathers question. Shikamaru let out a small yawn like he still was tired so he decided to lean on his father to get some more sleep. Shikaku looked down at Shikamaru and wrapped an arm around him and decided that some cloud watching was in order for him too.

* * *

Naruto blinked awake and was a little disoriented and for a second he forgot where he was then the memories from yesterday came back, all from the villagers whom hunted him and then being saved by Shikaku and the rest of Shikaku's family. He remembered the bath and the wonderful dinner that Yoshino has served.

He slowly raised himself up and went slowly to the door that led to the hallway. He opened it slowly and looked from the right to the left to see if anyone was walking by. Naruto went in to the hallway and walked to the kitchen to see if he could see someone. As he walked by a window on his way towards the kitchen he could see Shikaku and what must be Shikamaru sitting on the grass and looking up into the cloudy sky. He jumped in fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped around to see Yoshino behind him, she was smiling down at him with a kind and motherly smile. "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" Yoshino looked down at Naruto whom were still in his pajamas. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Naruto come, I will make you some breakfast." Yoshino reached out her hand to Naruto so he could take it. Naruto looked at Yoshino then out the window one more time to see Shikaku and Shikamaru slowly walking towards the house.

Naruto and Yoshino went into the kitchen to start breakfast with a little bit of everything and some of the food from dinner last night. Naruto looked back towards the hall when he heard the door open and then shutting. He saw Shikamaru and Shikaku walking towards the kitchen. "Good morning kaa-san." Shikamaru said as he ran towards his mother to hug her good morning. Yoshino smiled at Shikamaru and said good morning back to him.

Naruto looked at Yoshino and Shikamaru and felt a pang in his chest, no one had ever looked that happy to see him, if you didn't count jiji and the Ichiraku who always welcomed his company. Yoshino looked at Naruto and was his sad face so she reached out her hand so he could take it. Naruto looked questionably at the hand but took it so Yoshino tugged him towards her and Shikamaru so she could hug him to. Naruto felt himself being hugged and looked at Yoshino and Shikamaru and gave both of them a smile in return.

Shikaku looked at his wife and his son whom both were hugging Naruto good morning. Shikaku knew now that Yoshino wouldn't be able to let Naruto go now, she cared about Naruto even though she only met him yesterday and Shikaku knew himself that he wouldn't himself be able to let Naruto go. Not now when he knew the life that he would be sending Naruto back to, and also he knew that he would never be able to face Kushina and Minato in the afterlife if he sent the boy away. No Shikaku decided that from now on he would keep this boy and care for him like his own.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen were sitting in his office and looked out the window at the village he had been born in. Hiruzen had protected this village in wars and had climbed to become Hokage to once again become a protector of this village. Hiruzen loved the village but right now he hated the council, especially the civilian council, not just because they were the cause for all his paperwork but because they were once again talking about Naruto and how he shouldn't be able to go in the academy when he became of age.

Naruto were 4 now and the academy started at age 6, before it was age 4 but they have dispended that now when there is no wars going on and because many children became depressed and cold acting because of all the violence they saw. So Hiruzen decided after the Third Shinobi War that the children should start at 6 and not 4 and that they could not graduate early, they had to go all the 6 years that were required he did this to protect the students mind and body but also their soul.

His two advisers and also former teammates Homura and Koharu whom stood before him and argued their cases that involved all the reason Naruto shouldn't be aloud to go to the academy (not that he were listening). "Hiruzen!" Koharu snapped at him, "are you listening to me?" Hiruzen looked at Koharu with cold eyes and snapped back "when you speak to me in my office you call me by my title. Are we clear!" Hiruzen released some killer intent to get his point across and he saw that both Koharu and Homura flinched and backed down. "Naruto will be aloud to go to the academy I nothing you say will change that!" Hiruzen was starting to loose his temper when it came to these two. He knew that he had been to nice now as Hokage and he was paying for it now that the civilian counsel had more and more power.

He looked at his former teammates and let out a long breath and started to maybe for the first time since Minato died to speak his mind. "Koharu and Homura you are advisers and I made you that because you were my teammates and I trusted you to make good decisions when it came to the village, but now that I look at you all I can see are two greedy people who believe they have more power than they do." Koharu was about to open her moth to protest to what she was hearing but Hiruzen beat her to it. "Get out both of you, I don't want to see you in this office till the next meeting and believe me by the next meeting their will be changes in this village."

He turned around in his chair and silently dismissed them, he knew that they were gone when he heard his door slam open and then slam shut. Hiruzen let out I long breath and stood up and with his ANBU guards began to walk out of the tower to make his daily walk over to Naruto's apartment to visit and treat him to ramen. The walk in the village went smoothly as it always did people bowed to him and children came forward with presents and pictures that they had colored.

When he finally came to Naruto's apartment he saw that the door was open and he knew something was wrong. With his ANBU guard in tow he ran on the wall to the second floor and listened if he could hear any sounds which he didn't hear. He slowly walked inside the one room apartment and found it empty. He whirled around and barked "Tora!" the ANBU in question stood straighter and said" Hokage-sama" "Bring Inu here emidietly and tell him not to be late and tell him that if he is the consequences will be dire."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Tora disappeared in a **Shunshin no Jutsu** that only left some smoke behind. Hiruzen walked to the small table that was in the corner and sat down with a heavy heart. _Naruto were are you, did something happened to you my boy. Please, please be alright._ With a heavy heart Hiruzen waited on Tora to bring Inu.

* * *

 **Shunshin no Jutsu -** Body Flicker Technique


	5. Chapter 5 - Kakashi and the search begin

**Hello, I know I told you in my last chapter that I would be able to update one maybe two chapters a week, as you have seen that has not been possible. I have been swamped with homework and that had to be my priority. I will start again now but slowly maybe 2 or 3 chapters a month.**

 **My first language is not English it's Swedish so if anyone wants to proof read my chapters please tell me so. I want you that read to tell me what I do wrong but please don't write mean comments because that will not make me write any faster.**

 **I will also tell everybody that I will not change any gender on the characters or have any M/M relationships between the main characters I did this because this is my first time writing something like this so I will follow the Canon as much as possible but some plots will be my own.**

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone but just looking and remembering his past but most important what he though was his greatest mistakes. After his father committed suicide his sensei Namikaze Minato took him in and treated him like Kakashi were his son and he has found both a new father but also a mother to care for him.

But then in that mission that always make him angry and most importantly makes him feel shamed about himself took place and Kakashi lost a person that he didn't even understand was important to him until he laid under that rock half crushed to death. Uchiha Obito gave Kakashi something that day that he would forever cherish and be thankful for, Obito gave Kakashi his Sharingan so he could replace the eye that he lost.

After that Kakashi though that his misfortune would end but it didn't, after that mission Rin his other teammate got kidnapped by Kirigakure and had the Sanbi sealed inside of her so she could bring it bake to the village and when there it would become unsealed and therefore killing and harming ninja and civilians. Rin had told him in her final moments that a curse mark named **Kinkoju no Fuda,** the curse tag made it so that Rin couldn't take her own life like she wanted. When Kakashi rescued Rin, Kirigakure sent their ANBU and other elite ninjas after them. The ninjas has caught up to them and when Kakashi had activated his personal jutsu **Chidori** with the intention to fight, Rindecided to intercept and Kakashi had because of that plunged his hand right into Rin's chest and piercing her heart.

Due to his exhaustion Kakashi passed out and when he woke up Rin's body was gone and the enemy Shinobi's were slaughtered. Somehow Kakashi made it back to the Village and since that day he blamed himself for both Obito's and Rin's death. Then later when Minato and his Wife Kushina died in the Kyuubi attack Kakashi felt that he truly was alone.

So now he spends his time remembering the people he lost in front of the memorial stone instead of trying to live his life anew. A life he knew his sensei would want him to live.

Suddenly a new presence was felt beside him, he turned his head to look at an ANBU standing beside him. "What do you want" Said Kakashi as he looked at the ANBU, he looked kind of nervous though Kakashi his back was rigid and he looked a little winded.

The ANBU with the Tora mask looked at Kakashi. "The Hokage wants you to come to Uzumaki Naruto's resident. Uzumaki was not in his apartment when the Hokage came there too look for him. He is ordering your presence there for your tracking skills. And Kakashi lateness is not tolerated." The ANBU turned around and disappeared in the same direction he came from.

Kakashi stood a second longer and sighed but started walking in the same direction as the ANBU he walked some meters but decided to hurry so Kakashi **Shunshined** to Naruto's apartment not as fast as he could but still fast so he was just some minutes behind the Tora ANBU. "Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed to the Hokage and then looked around the apartment he now stood in.

The apartment was sparsely decorated, there was a bed, a small table with two chairs a flower stood on the floor in a corner it still bloomed so it had to be well taken care of. All in all the apartment was not the best in the village and definitely among the worst in the village. "You want me to track him?" Kakashi said as he looked at the Hokage, Kakashi could see that he was worried.

Hiruzen looked around the empty apartment and just nodded yes to Kakashi. Kakashi breathed in what he knew was Naruto's scent, but he knew that it would be difficult to track with the rain that poured down yesterday. "The rain will make it difficult, not impossible but it will take some more work. I will summon Pakkun, which will make it easier." Kakashi bit his thumb and did five hand seals and said **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** a puff of smoke came up and when it cleared a small pug stood in the circle of seals. "Yo!" the Pug named Pakkun said and lifted his paw.

"Pakkun" Kakashi said "We don't have time for introduction. We have to find Naruto, he's missing. I need help to find him, it rained pretty hard last night and that will make it harder to find him." Pakkun stood up and started sniffing just outside of the apartment. It took a couple of minutes but he picked up the scent and started running in the direction that the scent was leading him.

Kakashi, Hiruzen and his two guards followed the Pug in the direction that would hopefully lead them to Naruto. They ran for some minutes until Pakkun stopped and looked around. "I lost the scent here." Pakkun turned around and looked to were the boy may have run of to. Hiruzen looked at his guards and Kakashi and said "Spread out and look for clues."

The five of them spread out and looked in the clearing where they were. Kakashi walked around closer to some big bushes and something caught his eye. He walked to it so he could see it better it was a blue fabric Kakashi smelled the fabric and it smelled like dirt and rain but under all that a faint smell of Naruto was there. He turned around to shout at the others "I found something!" they all ran over and saw what he was holding. "It's some kind of fabric." Kakashi held it down so Pakkun could smell it. "It is faint but that is most certainly Naruto's scent." Pakkun ran to the bush and ran his nose all over it. "Okay, I have the scent again he ran this way." Pakkun started to run again until they came to a cave. He started to walk in to the cave when the Hokage stopped him. "This is The Nara Clan grounds we should talk to Shikaku he may know something. His house is this way."

Hiruzen ran towards the Clan house until he stood outside of the door. Hiruzen knocked and waited. He door opened and on the other side stood Yoshino.

* * *

Yoshino was cleaning up after breakfast when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to see the Hokage, two ANBU a man with grey hair and a dog. "Hokage-sama" Yoshino bowed and walked to the side so she could let the guest's in. "Yoshino-san, I'm sorry to barge in like this but we need to talk to Shikaku." "Of course, Hokage-sama, follow me he is in his office." Hiruzen followed Yoshino to a large office with many bookshelf's, some paintings, a large desk and two armchair's and a sofa along the right wall. It was simple but it had all the essentials that Shikaku needed.

Shikaku raised himself up and bowed to Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, you are here about Naruto right?" Shikaku saw surprise in his Hokages eyes when he said that. "Yes, Shikaku-san we are here about Naruto, Pakkun Kakashi's summon tracked him to the cave at the end of your clan's property and I'm guessing by the way Pakkun is sniffing that he can smell Naruto's scent even here in your home." Hiruzen glanced down at Pakkun and saw him nodding at the Hokage.

Shikaku heaved a sigh and sat down in his chair and gestured at his guests to sit too. "Yes Hokage-sama I found Naruto in the cave last night when I was out looking at the deer. He was terrified but I got him to come home with me in the end. We gave him dinner and let him sleep here, and right now he's in our shogi room learning shogi with Shikamaru."

Hiruzen sighed in relief when he heard the story, Naruto had been safe last night and that was all that mattered. "Can I see him, Shikaku?" Shikaku stood up in answer and gestured for them to follow him. He walked slowly towards the shogi room until they stood in the doorway and looked at Shikamaru who was sitting beside Naruto as he explained the rules of the game.

Shikamaru was talking patiently and pointed at different pieces as he explained what they did and how to use them. Naruto looked at the pieces with a type of concentration that Hiruzen rarely saw in the boy. You could hear him throw in some comments here and there but he still listened to what Shikamaru was telling him.

Shikaku cleared his throat and the boys swung there head in his direction at the same time. He saw Naruto's eyes light up as he stood up fast and started running towards them. "Jiji!" Naruto shouted as he ran right in to the Hokages arms to hug him. "Naruto my boy, how are you? Are you hurt?" Hiruzen looked the boy over but thankfully he couldn't see any injuries on the boy. "Jiji, I'm fine. I was on my way home when this group of people started chasing me so I ran into the woods until I can to this super big cave and I hid myself there and then Shikaku found me and he took me to his home. Jiji, why do they chase me?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto and saw the weariness and sadness there in his face.

"Naruto" Shikaku said as he knelt down to look at Naruto. "The villagers doesn't hate you they just don't understand you. But you don't have to worry anymore your safe here with me and my clan. But Naruto one day when you are a little older I'll explain why they do what they do. Okay?"

Naruto looked back and forth between Hiruzen and Shikaku but nodded his head and like that the question wasn't important anymore. "Jiji, look." Naruto took Hiruzen's hand and pulled him to the Shogi board "I'm learning Shogi from Shikamaru." Hiruzen stroked a hand over Naruto's head and he could see that Naruto was happy and that meant everything to him. "Yes, Naruto I can see than. Shogi is a good strategic game to learn if you want to be a shinobi." Naruto smiled at him and sat down again to listen to Shikamaru as he once again started to learn the rules of Shogi a game he and Shikamaru would play for a long time.

* * *

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Jutsu**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading again after such a long time. Please leave a comment.**

 **/ Missm94**


End file.
